1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable computer having a radio function and a related method, and, more particularly, to a portable computer which enables a user to listen to the radio without use of an additional radio set or cassette recorder capable of receiving a radio signal.
2. Related Art
Typically, a personal computer includes a central processing unit (CPU), a system bus, a random access memory (RAM), a read-only memory (ROM), an audio card, a speaker, a micro-controller and a power supply. Furthermore, with respect to the typical personal computer, if the user needs a radio set or cassette recorder capable of receiving a radio signal in order to listen the radio, the user must acquire the additional radio set or cassette recorder in order to have the capability of receiving a radio signal or other external audio signal. This is an inconvenience to the user.
The further problem arises when it is necessary for the user to transport the portable computer. In that case, the user has the further inconvenience of transporting the additional radio set or cassette recorder.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art, and are burdened by the disadvantages set forth herein: U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,071 to Freeburg, entitled Portable Radio For A zoned Data Communicating Message Signals Between Portable Radios And A Host Computer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,947 to Fuller et al., entitled Method And Apparatus For Loading A Software Program From A Radio Modem Into An External Computer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,334 to O'Sullivan, entitled Interface For Connecting Computers To Radio Telephone Networks, U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,524 to Fennell, entitled Method And Apparatus For Over-The-Air Upgrading Of Radio Modem Application Software U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,458 to Richardson et al., entitled Virtual Pager For General Purpose Data Terminal, U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,928 to Hamano et al., entitled Portable Electronic Device With Radio Communication And Controlled Computer Status, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,055 to Stein, entitled Modular Radio Communications System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,540 to Aldous, entitled Portable Computer/Radio Power Management System, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,833 to Kinney et al., entitled Antenna Cap, Antenna Connectors And Telephone Line Connectors For Computer Devices Utilizing Radio And Modem Cards.
Some of the system disclosed in the above patents have radio capability. For example, Aldous '540 discloses a portable computer/radio power management system. Other patents (for example, Hamano et al. '928 and Richardson et al. '458) employ radio transmitter/receiver elements to provide communication between a computer and external entities. However, none of the patents cited above discloses or suggests a portable computer having a radio function and related method comprising the combination of functions and/or steps disclosed and claimed herein.